Recent years have seen a growing tendency to reduce the size and weight of devices such as laptop personal computers or portable terminals for user convenience such as portability. Higher display resolution, reduced device size and weight, and the like have increased the burden on the user when operating the device while watching the screen. This has raised the need to enable the user to confirm the operation by means other than visual confirmation when using the device.
One of the nonvisual means by which the user can confirm the operation is feedback by a haptic device. The haptic device is included in a device such as a mobile phone, and can provide haptic feedback (e.g., vibration) to the user when a predetermined event occurs. The haptic pattern may be set for each event, and techniques of enabling the user to know what kind of event has occurred through haptic feedback without visually recognizing the event may be used.